2008
This is a list of events that happened in RuneScape in 2008. January *1 January: Behind the Scenes - January (2008) is released. *2 January: "Unbalanced trade" (as defined by Jagex here) is removed, and the Dealing with Scabaras quest is added. also, the 2007 Christmas event ended. *3 January: A riot breaks out in Varrock on World 1. It ends less than seven hours later. *11-12 January: The Karamthulhu summoning glitch is discovered. It is fixed less than 36 hours later. *14 January: The account recovery system is overhauled. *15 January: Summoning is released, as well as the Wolf Whistle quest and the Chaos Tunnels. *17 January: The first server blackout of 2008 occurs. *19 January: Another server blackout occurs. *22 January: The new Hunter creatures, Pawya and Grenwall, are released. *29 January: The As a First Resort... quest is released. February *1 February: Behind the Scenes - February (2008) is released. *5 February: Audio Week and Improved Edgeville Dungeon is released. Also, the Air Guitar emote is released. *13 February: Catapult Construction quest is released. *19 February: Vinesweeper minigame is released. *19 February: Bounty Hunter has new rules and rewards implemented. *19 February: The first Bounty Locate spell update. *21 February: The State of play new way to track current and future updates. *22 February: Vinesweeper update for rewards announced, Bounty Locate spell updated. *25 February: Vinesweeper update for rewards. *25 February: Friends List is updated. *27 February: The Billing System shuts down for a short while. *27 February: Canadian Membership decreases from $7.50 to $5.00 (Canadian dollars). *28 February: Postbag from the Hedge - Player Takeover is released. March * 1 March: Behind the Scenes - March (2008) is released. * 4 March: CoinShare is released. * 4 March: Hunt for Surok Mini-Quest is released. * 11 March: Stronghold of Player Safety is released. * 11 March: Kennith's Concerns quest is released. * 18 March: 2008 Easter event is released. * 27 March: Tumeken's Dream Journal is released * 27 March: Postbag #29 is released * 31 March: Gnomecopters are added in Lumbridge and show the non-members some member areas * 31 March: Summoning has a huge update that Jagex refers to as "Summoning 2" April * 1 April: Dragon Kite (April Fool's Joke) is released. * 1 April: Behind the Scenes - April (2008) is released. * 9 April: Fist of Guthix is released. * 11 April: PayPal Subscription Reductions occurs. * 15 April: Treasure Trail Expansion is added. * 15 April: Grand Exchange Database is added to the main website. * 22 April: Myreque Part IV - Legacy of Seergaze is released. May * 1 May: Behind the Scenes - May (2008) is released. * 1 May: New Forum - Reporting Academy is released. * 4 May: Runecrafting, is the last F2P skill to reach 1 million players ranked on the Hiscores. * 7 May: Perils of Ice Mountain is released. * 7 May: Law Talisman Changes is released, making Law talismans tradable. * 8 May: An Image of the Future is released, announcing a future major RuneScape graphics overhaul. * 8 May: Send us your Specs! - Reminder is released. * 13 May: TokTz-Ket-Dill quest is released. * 15 May: This month's Players' Gallery is released. * 16 May: An Image of the Not-Too-Distant Future is released, announcing RuneScape graphics overhaul is to be released in a couple of months. * 21 May: Quick Chat system is released * 21 May: Level up messages are updated. * 29 May: Postbag from the Hedge 31 is released. June * 2 June: Update:Behind the Scenes - June (2008) is released. * 4 June/5 June: A riot breaks out in Worlds 1 and 2, a continuation of December 2007's Pay to Pk Riot. This riot is known as the Wilderness Riot * 5 June: The quest, Smoking Kills, is released. * 6 June: Reporting Academy Forum is released. * 11 June: The quest, Rocking Out is released (With the 4 highest skill requirements for a quest). * 13 June: (Friday the 13th) The Friend list, Official Forums, Grand Exchange, and hiscores all go down. A blackout occurs throughout the game soon after. Each world inhabits no players. * 17 June: A final Development Diary concerning the upcoming graphics update is released. * 18 June: FunOrb - Arcanists Update is released. * 19 June: JaGeX announces that customers in the Netherlands and Belgium will be able to PayByPhone. * 20 June: Forums are temporarily disabled for maintenance. July * 1 July: Graphic Update is released to Members in Beta Version. * 1 July: The RuneScape website receives a huge makeover. * 7 July: Behind the Scenes - July is released. * 9 July: Guaranteed Content Poll and Hiscores is released. * 9 July: Jagex Store and RuneScape Novel is released, and Betrayal at Falador is originally announced. * 14 July: Lumbridge and Draynor Achievement Diary is released. RuneScape High Detail beta period is over. Free players now have access to the update, but cannot play Fullscreen. The new tutorial "Learning the Ropes" replaces Tutorial Island. * 17 July: Servers are offline . Jagex's reason for servers being offline: We are moving our non-UK European servers to new facilities, bringing better service and reduced slowdown to all players that use them. While this change is ongoing, you may have difficulty accessing worlds located on non-UK European servers, including all German-language worlds. * 18 July: Bug Fix occurs to fix Jagex core issues. * 21 July: Betrayal at Falador is set to be released. * 25 July: Betrayal at Falador is released Worldwide. * 29 July: Item Lending is released, causing a slight imbalance in the RuneScape economy. * 31 July: The results for the 2008 Christmas event are released. August * 1 August: Behind the Scenes - August is released. * 1 August: Spirit of Summer, the first non-tutorial quest since the July graphics update, is released. * 5 August: Resizable Game Window is released. * 5 August: Meeting History is released. * 12 August: The Runecrafting Guild is released. * 15 August: It is revealed that old-style player-verses-player from RuneScape Classic will be coming back, but with some adjustments. Compliments was aplenty at the RuneScape forums. * 20 August: Players sell large amounts of expensive items on the Grand Exchange, precipitating the 2008 Market Crash. * 26 August: The quest, All Fired Up is released. September * 1 September: Behind the Scenes - September is released. * 2 September: Distractions and Diversions are released. * 9 September: Update for Clan Wars minigame. Spirit shards is made available for trading in the Grand Exchange. * 15 September: Summer's End quest is released. * 18 September: Players' Gallery for this month is released. Combat Triangle Wallpaper released. * 29 September: Defender of Varrock quest is released. * 30 September: Postbag from the Hedge for this month is released. Trade margin is increased. October * 1 October: Behind the Scenes - October is released. ** The way Jagex releases content is changed. ** A Hallowe’en-themed quest is announced for free players. ** Preview images for Stealing Creation and Mobilising Armies are released. * 7 October: Hidden updates are released affecting both client and servers. * 13 October: RuneScape Pre-pay cards are launched in the United States. * 15 October: PvP Worlds and new log-in process are released. * 18 October: RuneScape Card users experience connectivity problems, and the service is removed temporarily. * 22 October: Issues with the RuneScape Pre-pay Cards are resolved. Service is resumed. * 28 October: 2008 Hallowe'en Event is released. Event-related quest, Swept Away, is also released. * 30 October: Postbag from the Hedge and Players' Gallery for this month is released. November * 3 November: Behind the Scenes - November is released. * 11 November ** Stealing Creation is released. ** Jagex also performs Website Maintenance, where certain parts of the Grand Exchange website becomes unavailable. * 13 November: Players' Gallery for this month is released. * 19 November: FunOrb - Zombie Dawn Multiplayer is released. * 21 November ** RuneScape 2009 calendar is released at the Jagex Store. ** A Q&A session with the author of the Betrayal at Falador novel, Tom S. Church, is made available at the forums. * 24 November: RuneScape membership is made available as a gift for Thanksgiving. * 25 November: Stealing Creation rewards system is planned to be changed by the end of the year. * 26 November ** While Guthix Sleeps, the first Grandmaster quest, is released. ** 2008 Thanksgiving event is released. * 27 November ** Postbag from the Hedge (Issue 36) for this month is released. ** Christmas Card Poll results are announced. December * 1 December: Behind the Scenes - December is released. * 5 December ** Recurring Paypal membership subscription is now being offered. ** Christmas Packages are made available in the Jagex Store. * 9 December ** Improvements to PvP worlds. ** Falador Achievement Diary is released. ** Fremennik Province Achievement Diary is released. ** New Hairstyles are introduced. * 11 December: RuneScape France is released. * 12 December: Christmas Cards chosen by players in the Guaranteed Content Poll are released. * 16 December ** Christmas event and Quest are released. ** Stealing Creation rewards are changed. * 18 December ** Postbag from the Hedge and Players' Gallery is released. ** A security reminder is given to players using Microsoft's Internet Explorer browsers. * 19 December: SMS payment options are now available for players in Denmark, Finland, Ireland, Norway and Sweden.